


I'll be the Jane to Your Tarzan

by Laluna92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Blow Jobs, Come play, Feral Derek Hale, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Protective Derek Hale, Rimming, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, derek eats rabbits and deer, tarzan derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluna92/pseuds/Laluna92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf man moves down to Stiles' chest, frowning at the offending clothing that is blocking his way to more of Stiles’ skin. He brings his clawed finger down the front of Stiles’ shirt and rips it straight down the middle. Stiles starts to protest but he’s cut off by a threatening growl. He proceeds to rub his stubble across Stiles’ chest making his nipples harden at the rough feel of his jaw. Once the man is satisfied with his work, he moves his clawed fingers down Stiles’ stomach to remove the jeans from his body.<br/>Stiles wrenches away from his touch and glares, “No. I’ve let you have your fun but there is no way your clawed fingers are going anywhere near my dick, dude.”<br/>The wolf man tilts his head and his eyes narrow in anger. Suddenly, his wolf face transforms into one of a young man in his early twenties and holy fuck this guy is hot.</p><p>(Or Stiles gets lost in the woods and comes across a feral wolf man who claims Stiles as his own.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Red

When Scott had suggested they go for a hike in the forest to ease their boredom, Stiles hadn’t actually thought they would end up so deep into the woods. Sometimes, Scott would make ridiculous suggestions to Stiles that almost always ended up getting them into deep shit.

Like the time they ordered one hundred pizzas under Jackson’s name to be sent to over to his house as they watched from across the street in laughter, or when they went around the neighborhood rearranging everyone’s garden gnomes into suggestive positions. There was also that time they both finished off a bottle of rum and smoked some pot afterwards which resulted in them puking their guts out all over the bathroom floor instead of into the toilet concluding in the worst hangover in Stiles’ young life.

Given the circumstances, Stiles should have said fuck no and went back to playing Halo. But alas, here they are in bumfuck with no cell service, nourishment or anything that will help them survive in the slightest. Stiles does have some lube in his pocket as well as a piece of gum but unless he plans on getting off with minty fresh breath they aren’t really of any use to him for the time being. They’ve been trekking through the woods for about an hour now and it wasn’t until a couple of miles back that they realized they had lost their sense of direction.

Stiles guesses that it’s about six thirty because the sun is starting to set. They’re both leaning against a tree and Stiles’ anxiety is increasing with every second that passes. They’re so so fucked. Good thing Stiles has his lube with him.

“I can’t believe I listened to you. Come on Stiles, it will be fun you said. I know exactly what I’m doing, I was in boy scouts!” Stiles has deepened his voice to mimic the sound of Scott’s own.

Scott is looking around nervously while simultaneously holding his cell phone up in the air in order to find cell service. Both of their phones aren’t picking up a signal so they can’t even call Stiles’ dad for help. The worst part is that his dad is working the night shift so he won’t even notice that Stiles is missing until the morning. The same goes for Scott’s mom who is working the late shift at the hospital.

“Wait! I think I got something!” Scott is jumping up and down in excitement and Stiles instantly feels his tensed muscles relax at the news.

“Please work, please work.” Scott is mumbling to himself as he walks around in a circle but apparently the signal isn’t very strong.

Scott begins making his way towards the hill that’s around three miles from where they currently are, making Stiles jump up in haste to follow him.

Scott turns around and shakes his head, “You stay here. I don’t want to lose our stuff and I’m too tired to carry it.”

Scott is referring to his backpack that has a tent in it. A freaking tent. His reasoning was for just in case they got lost but a tent without any other resources such as food or water isn’t really a big help.

“Dude, I don’t think anyone is going to steal our stuff.” He motions around the empty forest; their two voices the only noise breaking through the peaceful silence of the woods.

“What if a bear comes and eats it?”

Stiles just stares at his friend, “I doubt it, and even so why would you leave me to guard our stuff from a bear? I’m pretty sure he would try to eat me instead of your stupid tent.”

“Hey, it was on sale. Plus I had a five dollar off coupon!”

At this point Stiles is so fed up with Scott that he would take getting mauled by a bear over having to spend one more second with him.

Stiles huffs out a heavy breath and waves Scott off, “Just go. The sooner we get out of here the better.”

Scott begins his journey to the hill, every so often stopping and lifting the phone higher in the air, cursing, and then beginning the cycle all over again. Eventually Scott transforms into a tiny figure in the distance before disappearing from his line of sight completely.

Stiles begins to set up the tent in order to make himself comfortable because who knows how long they’ll be stuck out here for and he’s completely exhausted. He unfolds the directions but frowns when he realizes that they’re written in Chinese. Stiles throws the useless paper to the ground and spends about twenty minutes constructing the tent. The end result is one half of it is standing upright and the other half is deflated and won’t stop falling over.

Fuck it.

Stiles gets into the left side of the tent that is somewhat normal looking and curls up into the fetal position. His entire body feels heavy and his eyes droop closed to the calm, distant noises of the forest as he drifts off to sleep.

-

Stiles wakes up to the sound of snarls followed by a wet, crunching noise as if bones are being broken. Anxiety and fear overcome him and he wonders if maybe Scott was right and there are actually bears in these woods. Stiles is paralyzed with fear but he was always told as a kid that he’s too curious for his own good which is why he’s peeking through the crack in the tent’s zip up door.

The first thing he notices is how dark it has gotten so he must have been asleep for at least a couple of hours. The second thing he notices is a naked man hunched over, eating something with his back to Stiles making the vilest sound. Stiles makes a small, frightened noise at the sight, immediately stilling the movements of the mysterious naked man. The man stands up slowly and turns around, revealing a sight Stiles thought only existed in horror flicks.

The man is completely covered in blood and the remains of the rabbit he was just eating is all over his face as well as in his hands. His ears are pointed, his forehead is enlarged where his eyebrows should be and he has long canines that are exposed in a threatening growl. The most shocking part is the color of his eyes which are a deep, ruby red.

He looks like a wolf. That can’t be right though, Stiles has to be hallucinating. Werewolves don’t exist.

Noticing Stiles’ intense stare, the wolf man crouches defensively and crawls on all fours towards Stiles. Stiles recognizes this scenario, he’s seen it many times on the discovery channel. The wolf man is the predator who’s about to enjoy a delicious feast and Stiles is the main course.

Stiles closes the crack in the tent door with shaky hands as if that will protect him from becoming dinner. The whole I can’t see you so you can’t see me defense mechanism. Stiles used this trick many times when he was younger back when he used to believe hiding under his covers would save him from the monsters in his closet. He doesn’t think it will work this time.

Stiles’ breaths are becoming shallow and he puts his hands over his mouth to cover the sounds of his impending panic attack. The wolf man’s shadow gets larger as he stalks closer to the tent and Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and starts praying to whoever will listen.

**I promise to never jerk off again. I promise to always study for my tests. I promise to stop playing video games. I promise to be nice to Jackson.**

Stiles is so busy making promises that he won’t actually keep to notice that the wolf man has made his way inside the tent. Stiles feels a warm body in front of him as he opens his eyes and lets out a high pitched scream. He really should make a living out of screaming for slasher flicks. He can scream better than most girls.

Stiles can see the headline now. **_Young Man Tragically Torn to Pieces by Mysterious Creature in Beacon Hills. Watch 20/20 Tonight For the Gory Details._**

“Please don’t eat me. I only weigh one hundred and forty pounds. I’m a stick. I bet I don’t even taste that good.” He pinches the skin on his lanky arm to show the wolf man that he indeed does not have any fat or muscle on him.

The wolf man growls and grabs Stiles’ arm roughly, long claws digging into the skin making him wince in pain. He brings Stiles’ wrist up to his blood covered face and inhales deeply with flared nostrils, closing his eyes. Stiles remains completely still because he read once that if you try to run it will only make a predator want you even more.

The wolf man’s eyes flash open and Stiles is suddenly pinned underneath the naked man’s heavy weight as he rubs his face all over Stiles’ entire body. He starts with Stiles’ neck, rubbing his nose back and forth while he bites and licks at the soft flesh. Stiles shivers at the contact in pleasure, confusing the shit out of him because he should not be turned on by a werewolf rubbing himself in his neck whilst covered in rabbit’s blood.

The wolf man moves down to Stiles' chest, frowning at the offending clothing that is blocking his way to more of Stiles’ skin. He brings his clawed finger down the front of Stiles’ shirt and rips it straight down the middle. Stiles starts to protest but he’s cut off by a threatening growl. He proceeds to rub his stubble across Stiles’ chest making his nipples harden at the rough feel of his jaw. Once the man is satisfied with his work, he moves his clawed fingers down Stiles’ stomach to remove the jeans from his body.

Stiles wrenches away from his touch and glares, “No. I’ve let you have your fun but there is no way your clawed fingers are going anywhere near my dick, dude.”

The wolf man tilts his head and his eyes narrow in anger. Suddenly, his wolf face transforms into one of a young man in his early twenties and **holy fuck** this guy is hot.

He has thick eyebrows that frame a pair of pale, green eyes fringed with thick eyelashes. He has high cheekbones, a straight nose and a sharp jaw line that is covered with dark stubble. His lips are turned down in a frown and if Stiles wasn’t completely grossed out by the blood covering them he would have the urge to kiss the guy. Seriously, he looks like an Abercrombie and Fitch model.

The man’s eyebrows furrow in frustration and he brings a hand down Stiles’ chest purposefully. His claws have disappeared and in their place are long, calloused fingers. Stiles swallows thickly as the man explores his heaving chest all while purring deeply with approval. The sound does something to Stiles and he feels his dick jump in interest.

He once again tries to remove the remainder of Stiles’ clothes and this time Stiles lets him. If someone had told Stiles a couple of hours ago that an attractive wolf man was going to scent himself all over Stiles and then rip his clothes from his body, Stiles would have laughed in their face.

Stiles lets himself go completely still as his jeans are removed from his body. He’s left in his SpongeBob boxers and Stiles has never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. He sincerely doubts the man even knows who SpongeBob is but it’s the principle of the whole thing. He would have worn his nice boxers if he knew that someone other than himself was going to be taking them off.

The underwear doesn’t faze the man except for the little huff he gives at all of the layers he has to remove from Stiles’ body. Stiles is left completely naked when he removes them and he stares at Stiles’ dick with a hungry look in his eye, making Stiles begin to harden. What the fuck even is his life?

The man inspects his body from head to foot, ignoring Stiles’ hard on and stands up, bringing Stiles easily with him. He lifts Stiles into his arms and proceeds to carry him out of the tent bridal style.

“Okay, then. So this is a thing that’s happening. Can’t wait for the Honeymoon babe.”

The man ignores Stiles’ babbling as he holds Stiles tightly to his chest as if he’s protecting him.

Apparently this guy is Tarzan making Stiles his Jane. He remembers seeing the movie when he was younger but he hopes this version isn’t as kid friendly as the original.

The man is guiding them further into the forest, the sounds of leaves crunching under his bare feet. He ducks every so often under low hanging branches and Stiles idly wonders if he should be protesting more. He has no idea where this guy’s taking him and with Stiles’ luck he probably has a family and is bringing Stiles home for them to feast on. At this point Stiles really wishes the guy could talk or at least understand what he’s saying. That doesn’t stop Stiles from asking questions though.

“Can you please tell me where we’re going?”

The man grunts in reply and Stiles sighs heavily. A thought suddenly occurs to him making him struggle to tear himself from the man’s possessive hold. What if he ate Scott? Stiles had been so preoccupied with how good-looking the man is to even consider wondering about Scott’s whereabouts. Man, he is the **worst** friend ever.

“Did you happen to see another boy my age wondering around? He has long, shaggy black hair and is about ye high.” Stiles is motioning with his hands animatedly but the man just looks at him briefly before he goes back to ignoring him.

Stiles tries to reason with himself that Scott is completely fine and has probably gotten a hold of a rescue team. If the man had eaten Scott he would be sporting a food baby and he definitely isn’t. The guy is fucking shredded.

The distant noise of running water resonates in his ears and his parched throat makes itself known at the prospect of some drinking water. The man brings him to the edge of the pond and carries them waist deep into the clear liquid. He finally sets Stiles down and starts to bathe himself. The surrounding water turns red as he washes away the dried blood and dirt from his skin.

Stiles takes advantage of the man’s distracted motions with cleaning himself to assess the strong body that he was up close and personal with. The man has protruding biceps that flex as he scrubs his face and bulky chest clean, and his stomach is muscled with an eight pack. He turns around and Stiles’ mouth falls open at the sight of his tight, toned ass. Stiles has never been so horny in his entire life. If he had known that a smoking hot guy was in the woods waiting for him he would have gotten lost a long time ago.

The man struggles to reach his back so Stiles takes the opportunity to help him. He brings his arms up slowly, cupping the water in the palms of his hands before letting it fall down his broad shoulders and back. The man tenses at his touch but then relaxes when he realizes that Stiles is helping him.

Stiles follows the trail of water with his fingertips, lightly tracing a line down the center of his back until he reaches the top of the man’s ass. The man shivers at his touch and turns around, his eyes flashing red. Stiles looks down when he feels something poke his stomach, realizing that the man is growing hard. His cock is uncut and heavy between his muscular thighs making Stiles lick his lips at the thought of it in his mouth.

He brings his eyes back up at the choked noise that leaves the man’s throat, his pupil’s dilated with pure, unadulterated hunger.

Stiles unconsciously steps forward to grip the man’s jaw, his eyes following the movement before meeting Stiles’ own that are focused on the man’s plump lips.

The urge to kiss him is overwhelming and Stiles could care less that going through with the action could end with him getting his face ripped off.

Hesitantly, Stiles brings the man’s face down to his and presses the softest touch of their lips together, both of their eyes completely wide and open the entire time.

Stiles pulls away slowly, leaving just a few inches between them, their warm breaths mixing in the air. The man’s expression looks so confused and innocent at the gesture and Stiles wonders if he’s just stolen the man’s first kiss.

Stiles makes to pull away, but the man brings Stiles forward and crushes their lips together again. Stiles moans through the closed mouth kiss and brings his hands up to grasp the man’s face.

The kiss turns desperate when Stiles licks the man’s bottom lip, seeking entrance into his mouth. The man eagerly accepts his request and brings their bodies together when he cups Stiles’ ass in a bruising grip. Their hard dicks slide against each other making the man’s chest vibrate as he groans deeply into Stiles’ hot mouth.

Their kissing turns sloppy and desperate as Stiles runs his nails down the planes of the man’s back. The man heaves Stiles up, Stiles wrapping his legs around his hips as he carries them out of the water and onto the forest floor.

Their mouths never separate as the man gently eases Stiles down to the ground and thrusts his hard cock against his own. The man is warm, contrasting greatly to Stiles’ shivering wet form. Stiles breaks his mouth from the man’s and pushes him away. The man is hovering over Stiles, clear want thrumming through his body as his chest heaves.

The man’s eyes follow Stiles’ hand as he brings their dicks together and starts to jerk them off. Stiles strokes them slowly at first, gauging the man’s reaction and when he sees the man’s eyes roll to the back of his head, he takes that as a sign to continue.

Stiles speeds up his movements, tugging harshly and squeezing their dicks tighter with fast, rough motions. Their moans and gasps echo in the quiet space around them and the man’s hips start to thrust up sharply into Stiles’ hand.

Stiles is close and he can tell the man is as well by the way his grip on Stiles’ shoulder tightens and his jaw clenches. The man suddenly stops Stiles’ motions, confusing him, before replacing Stiles’ hand with his own. He mimics Stiles’ earlier movements and jacks them off quickly with his warm, rough hand.

Stiles bites his lip, catching the man’s eyes and he kisses Stiles unceremoniously before nosing his way to Stiles’ neck, sucking at the tender flesh. Stiles starts to feel a bruise form and he moves his head further to the side, allowing the man more room to mark him, all while stroking them to completion. Stiles’ vision turns white, his body arching through waves of euphoria. The man grunts in his neck as he comes all over Stiles’ stomach and dick.

When the man finally pulls away, satisfied with his work on Stiles’ neck, he moves his hand to mix their come together and rubs it deeply into Stiles’ skin. Stiles is vaguely grossed out but he’s too tired to give it much thought. The man is looking down at him with wonder before he brings his hand to his mouth and licks it clean.

Stiles’ mouth drops open at the sight, gasping as the man moves down his body to lick his stomach of the remaining come. When he brings Stiles’ dick into his mouth, Stiles can’t help the mewling sounds that escape him. He licks Stiles’ dick clean and smiles up at him making his heart swell in his chest. Stiles’ eyes start to feel heavy and he’s unable to resist the calming sleep that overtakes him. The last thing he remembers is a warm body snuggling up behind him, a heavy arm wrapped around his small frame as he falls asleep to a hoarse whisper in his ear,

“Mine.”


	2. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterek feels and smut <3 I listened to Without You by Odesza while writing parts of this

Stiles wakes from a sharp pang of hunger, feeling like his stomach is eating itself from the inside out. The last thing he remembers eating was a protein bar before he and Scott left for the forest. A wave of nausea hits him and a sour smell fills his nostrils. His eyes flutter open, wincing at the brightness of the sun. The man is staring at him, sitting cross legged with a dead deer in his lap. He motions for Stiles to come closer, presenting his kill. 

He realizes that the man is offering the deer to him for breakfast and Stiles grimaces. He appreciates the gesture and all but he’s not hungry enough to eat raw meat. He hasn’t reached Khaleesi status yet either. Maybe in a couple of hours. 

The man frowns at him and pushes the deer closer to Stiles, urging him to eat. Stiles shakes his head at him, deepening the man’s frown and looks around for some wood. If he can start a fire, maybe he can cook the deer and actually get some protein in him. Stiles stands up but black dots fill his vision and he starts to get weak in the knees. 

The man catches him, holding him closely in his arms. He looks at Stiles with concern, nuzzling his cheek against Stiles’ own. Stiles smiles at the affection and sighs, “I really wish you could understand what I’m saying.”

The man pulls back and tilts his head to the side, looking determined. He sets Stiles gently back to the ground, patting the dirt next to Stiles intently. Stiles realizes that he’s trying to tell him to stay put. 

Stiles nods his head, “It’s not like I’ve got anywhere else to be.”

The man is gone for about ten minutes before he reappears with some berries in his hand. Stiles’ face lights up because it’s actual edible food. He hurriedly grabs them from the man’s hands and eats them ravenously. 

The man offers him a smile, seemingly pleased that he’s found something Stiles is willing to eat. Once Stiles finishes off the berries he looks the man over and takes the man’s hand in his, entangling their fingers.”I wish I knew your name, but you might not even have one.”

A thought occurs to Stiles and he points to himself, “Stiles.”

The man tilts his head to the side, baffled. Stiles points to himself and repeats, “Stiles.”

The man narrows his eyes, his mouth forming the syllables, “Stiles.”

Stiles laughs with glee, startling the man before he laughs with him.

“Stiles,” the man repeats his name, a victorious grin on his face.

The man then points a finger to himself, “Derek.”

Stiles looks at the man, now known as Derek, over and thinks that the name suits him. He’s not sure why Derek can understand some words but not others. This leads Stiles to believe that maybe he wasn’t always feral. 

“Derek.” He tests the name on his tongue and Derek grasps the back of Stiles’ head and brings their lips together. He seems to like when Stiles says his name so Stiles repeats it over and over again.

The kiss turns slow and sweet and when Stiles pulls away from the kiss he looks towards the pond. He’s absolutely parched so he goes to the pond, hoping that he won’t die from drinking the water but he’s too thirsty to care. He cups the water in the palm of his hand and drinks his fill. 

Derek rubs his back soothingly and kisses the spine at the base of his neck. Stiles shivers at the contact and leans his neck into the touch of his lips. “It’s funny, we can’t communicate with words but I feel as though you understand me more than anyone I know.”

He turns to look at Derek, wide eyed and vulnerable. Derek’s eyes roam over his face, bringing a thumb up to rub his lower lip. “Mine.”

Stiles vaguely remembers Derek whispering the word to Stiles last night and a shiver of pleasure runs up his spine. He swallows heavily and brings his own thumb up to do the same to Derek, “Mine.”

Derek growls possessively and pushes Stiles onto his back, nipping the skin of his chest playfully. Stiles laughs and runs his fingers through Derek’s thick hair, making Derek grumble deep in his chest. Surprisingly, Stiles is getting used to the feeling of being naked. He feels free for once in his life, physically as well as mentally. 

Derek crawls up Stiles’ body, his cock hardening against Stiles’ thigh. He begins to thrust against Stiles, moaning low in his ear. Stiles moans back in return and feels his own dick start to pulse. 

He motions for Derek to flip onto his back and sits back on his heels. Derek is watching him with dark eyes, leaning up on his elbows. 

Stiles holds his gaze as he moves down his body, stopping in front of Derek’s cock. He eyes the head that’s peeking out from the foreskin and lowers his mouth over it, sucking slightly. Derek’s mouth drops open as he pants heavily and his jaw clenches when Stiles swirls his tongue against the slit. Derek feels hot and heavy in his mouth and he moans around him, the vibrations from his throat making Derek arch his hips, thrusting deeply into Stiles’ throat. 

He chokes from the sudden intrusion and pulls away, Derek grabbing his face with concern. Stiles smiles and nods his head, letting him know he’s okay. He holds on to Derek’s hips and goes back down, his mouth swallowing the length of him. He bobs his head up and down in a steady motion, Derek watching his every move as he grips his fingers deeply into the dirt.

Stiles continues to suck, tasting the salty bitterness of Derek’s pre-come on his tongue. Derek’s letting out the most beautiful sounds, breathy moans and growls escaping his throat. Derek’s breaths start to quicken and Stiles can tell he’s close. He lowers his mouth further on to Derek, letting his cock move down his throat in one swift motion. Derek lets out a cry and comes, spurts dripping down Stiles throat as he swallows as much as he can. 

Some of Derek’s come drips from his mouth as he pulls off and Derek brings him up and licks his way into Stiles mouth, their teeth mashing together as they kiss deeply. 

They pull away to breathe and Derek looks down to where Stiles is still painfully hard. He uses the leftover come from his own dick to jack Stiles off. Stiles buries his face in Derek’s neck, overcome with the need to mark Derek up as well. He bites down roughly, enough to break skin making Derek growl and speed up his movements. It doesn’t take long before Stiles comes all over Derek’s hand, Derek licking it all clean. 

Stiles brings his face up to look at his handiwork but frowns in disappointment when he realizes that the mark is already healing over. He can’t really complain though because he hasn’t gotten off so many times in the last twenty four hours by anyone else’s hand before. 

Derek lays down and brings Stiles with, his head snuggled up on Derek’s chest where he can feel his steady heart beat. Stiles takes the opportunity to start telling Derek all about his life. He spends hours babbling on about school, his friends, his dad, his mom. Derek just listens, his face peaceful and attentive as he strokes his fingers up and down Stiles’ back. 

-

Stiles doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he wakes when Derek growls threateningly, his arms encircling Stiles’ body. Stiles opens his eyes to find that Derek has transformed into his half wolf form, his eyes glowing red and dangerous. 

“Stiles, what the fuck?” Scott appears into his line of vision, a shocked expression on his face.

Stiles smiles weakly at him, “I can explain.”

Scott looks between the two of them and gulps, reaching down for a large rock as a weapon. Derek snarls and pushes Stiles behind him, baring his elongated teeth at Scott. Scott throws the rock towards Derek, but it misses him by about five feet to the left. 

Man, if Stiles was really in trouble Scott would be of no help whatsoever. Even Stiles could have made that throw.

Derek makes to attack but Stiles tugs his arm, catching his attention. “No,” Stiles says firmly, hoping Derek will listen to him. Derek’s frame relaxes slightly but he still blocks Scott from getting near Stiles.

“You want to tell me why you’re naked with a…” Scott pauses trying to find a word to describe Derek, “whatever he is.”

“I’m pretty positive he’s a werewolf.”

Scott just stares at him.

Derek is still eyeing Scott suspiciously but he transforms back to human form, hugging Stiles from behind, his chin resting on his shoulder.

“This is Derek. He’s been taking care of me.”

Scott raises a single eyebrow and smirks, “I can see that.”

Stiles blushes and snuggles closers into Derek’s form, “Did you ever get a hold of someone?”

Scott nods and keeps his eyes on Stiles’ face, no doubt avoiding looking waist down. “Yeah, your dad got here a couple of hours ago. We’ve been looking for you. I was worried when I got to the tent and all I found was your clothes.”

Stiles sighs forlornly, bracing himself for what’s to come. He’s certain his dad is going to lecture him for hours about the dangers of going to the woods without being prepared and knowing where you’re going yada, yada, yada.

“Stiles.” Derek says his name, his eyes wide and scared. He probably knows that Stiles is about to leave him. He’s not going to abandon him though. He and Derek share a special bond plus he’s not even sure if Derek has a family out here or why he’s living out in the woods in the first place. 

“It’s okay, Derek. You’re coming with me.” He brings their lips together and takes Derek’s hand in his.

Scott clears his throat loudly, ruining the moment. “As weirdly cute as you two are, we have to get going. Your dad’s really worried.”

Stiles nods before wincing, “You don’t happen to have any extra clothes, do you?”

Scott takes the backpack from his shoulders, opening it up and throwing his discarded clothes from the tent at him. Stiles disengages himself from Derek and hurriedly gets dressed, Derek frowning the entire time. When he’s finished he looks up and down Derek’s naked body, “We need something for Derek to wear too.”

“How about we string some leaves together?” Scott chuckles but stops when Stiles throws a glare his way.

Stiles ponders for a moment before he removes his jeans and underwear, handing his boxers to Derek. “I’ll just go commando under my jeans.”

Derek takes the underwear and stares at it blankly, not sure what to do with it. He runs his hand over the material before bringing it up to his nose and inhaling.

“Dude, gross!” Scott makes a gagging nose and Stiles tears the boxers from Derek’s hands, his face looking wounded at Stiles’ action.

Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott’s dramatics and helps Derek step into the boxers, pulling them over his hips. They’re a little snug on him but Stiles isn’t going to complain. He just hasn’t figured out what he’s going to say to his dad just yet. 

Suddenly, a terrifying howl fills the air and Derek immediately transforms, howling loudly in return. His eyes are red, turning to look at Stiles before he takes off, running into the dark woods.

“Derek!” Stiles yells after him, but it’s of no use. He starts to run in the direction Derek went but Scott tugs on his arm to stop him.

“That doesn’t sound good. We have to go, now.” Scott is whispering urgently at him. Stiles feels tears forming in his eyes and he blinks rapidly, urging them not to fall.

He nods wordlessly, feeling numb at the loss of Derek. 

-

Stiles was right about one thing, his dad is furious with him.

“What the hell were you two thinking? Going off in the woods alone?” His dad is pacing the living room, his face red with anger.

Stiles lowers his head to his chest and just takes it. He’s too upset about Derek ditching him to care at this point. 

“I’m sorry.”

His dad stops and sighs, sitting next to Stiles on the couch. He takes his hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth in a soothing manner. “I know you are. I just worry about you, kid. I don’t know what I would do if anything bad happened to you.”

Now Stiles feels guilty. His dad deals with enough stress from work as it is, he doesn’t need Stiles’ idiocy to add to the equation. Stiles brings his dad into a hug, the familiar warmth calming the anxiety threatening to bubble to the surface.

“Do you need me to stay with you tonight?” His dad asks when he pulls back from the embrace, concern etched in his features.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll stay here, scouts honor,” he reassures him.

His dad leaves reluctantly, telling Stiles to call him if he needs anything. Stiles makes his way to the kitchen, his stomach rumbling with hunger.

He goes through the motions of cooking a TV dinner, not really caring about his health at the moment. He eats half of it, throwing the rest in the garbage. He’s exhausted from the day’s events and goes to his room, hoping some sleep will erase the hollow feeling in his chest. He can’t stop thinking about Derek. Who was the other wolf howling earlier? What if Derek is hurt?

A scratching noise breaks his trail of thought and he whirls around, picking up his lacrosse stick ready to swing at the intruder. He’s met with glowing red eyes and he drops the stick to the floor, racing to open his bedroom window. Derek pounces on him once the window is open, plastering himself to Stiles, whimpering desperately.

Stiles can’t help the relieved tears that fall down his face, hugging Derek back just as desperately. Derek nuzzles his face anywhere he can reach, licking up Stiles’ tears in the process. Stiles looks down to find that Derek is still wearing his boxers. He laughs, grinning up at Derek, “I’m glad to see you missed me as much as I missed you.”

Derek smiles in answer and brings their mouths together, “Stiles. Missed you.”

Stiles pulls back at Derek’s words and gasps, “Can you understand me?”

Derek nods slowly, eyes searching Stiles’ face. Stiles’ heart races at Derek’s progress, hoping more of Derek’s past humanity will resurface. He takes in Derek’s dirty appearance and decides that Derek needs a proper cleaning.

He leads Derek to the shower, turning it on before stripping off his clothes. Derek follows suit and removes his boxers, his half hard cock exposed. 

Stiles tears his gaze away and meets Derek’s eyes who are looking at him hungrily. He bites his lip and tugs Derek into the shower, the warm spray feeling euphoric on his aching muscles. He switches positions with Derek and grabs the body wash, rubbing it between his hands to lather it up. Derek watches him as he begins to wash Derek gently, lathering the soap to the front of his chest while thumbing Derek’s pebbled nipples. 

Derek hisses between his teeth at the sensation and Stiles continues on to his rippled abs that flex under his touch. When Stiles reaches Derek’s cock he gathers up more soap and strokes the hard flesh. Derek’s hips buck up, thrusting with every flick of his wrist. Derek is hard and leaking when Stiles moves on to his balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand as he thoroughly cleans them. 

Derek’s head is thrown back, grunts escaping his lips as Stiles continues to stroke him while fondling his balls. He then stops, making Derek’s head snap forward with blown out eyes. Stiles smiles sheepishly at him, “Turn around.”

Derek pouts but he complies. Stiles massages the muscles in Derek’s shoulders, working out the knots with his thumbs. Derek brings his arms out in front of him, his hands splayed against the shower wall. The spray of the water runs down his back, washing away the dirtied water. 

When he gets to Derek’s ass he hesitates, not sure if Derek will let him clean him there. He runs a finger down his crack and gauges Derek’s reaction who tenses at the touch. He takes that as a no and pulls away but Derek turns his head towards him and nods, “Please.”

Stiles hands are shaky as he spreads Derek open, running his soapy fingers up his crack. He circles the rim, the sensitive muscle clenching at the intrusion. Stiles gently pushes a finger inside of Derek, pumping it slowly in and out. Derek is panting by the time Stiles has sufficiently cleaned him and he pulls his finger out, removing the shower head to wash away the suds. Derek moans at the spray of the water, his forehead pressed against the wall.

When Stiles puts the shower head back in its place, Derek turns around and crowds him against the wall. He sucks the skin of Stiles’ throat, running a hand down to take Stiles in his hand. He strokes Stiles, squeezing at every uptake of his hand. Stiles tries to focus on not slipping because he’s not ready to go to the hospital for a sex related injury just yet. 

Derek lifts him up, wrapping Stiles’ legs around him as he bears all of his weight while bringing Stiles to orgasm. Stiles comes a couple of minutes later, sagging against Derek in bliss. Derek uses the soap to clean them both up and turns off the shower, carrying Stiles to his bed. 

They’re both naked as Derek buries them under the covers, this time with his back to Stiles’ front. Stiles throws his arms around Derek’s body while their legs entangle together, bringing them as physically close as they can get. Stiles presses his face to the back of Derek’s neck and smiles happily against his skin, never wanting to leave the warm embrace with the sound of Derek’s slow breaths lulling him safely to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Stressed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write. I love everyone's comments, it's fun interacting with you all :) I hope you enjoy!

Stiles wakes to an incessant banging sound, every knock getting louder, pulling him from a deep sleep. Derek is still tucked into his arms but the noise has woken him as well, his head shooting up in alert. He starts to growl but Stiles quickly slaps a hand over his mouth, shushing him with a look.

“Stiles! Wake up, I have breakfast waiting!” his dad continues to knock, Stiles groaning at being woken from such a pleasant sleep. He hasn’t slept that well in years, Derek’s presence blanketing him with security.

“I’ll be down in a minute!” Stiles yells back, panicking slightly until he hears the sounds of his father’s footsteps trudging down the stairs.

Derek looks extremely annoyed at being woken up and he glowers at the door as a result. “Trust me, I know how you feel,” Stiles tells him, stretching the muscles of his back, gaining the attention of Derek.

Derek’s glower turns to hunger as he roams his eyes over Stiles’ naked form. Stiles gulps and looks down at his usual morning wood, moving his eyes to Derek lap to find that his dick is hard as well. Derek tugs him close and brings their lips together, wrapping his warm hand around Stiles’ dick. Before they can really get going, his dad once again calls up to him.

“Stiles! Your bacon’s getting cold!”

Stiles groans in frustration and reluctantly pulls away from Derek, his dad unknowingly being the ultimate cock block. Derek huffs out a breath and lies back on the bed, absentmindedly stroking himself. Stiles’ mouth waters at the sight, but he knows if he stalls any longer his dad will make an appearance which wouldn’t be good for any party involved.

“As much as I’m enjoying the show, my dad won’t appreciate the sight of a naked guy in my bed. I’ll try to sneak some food back up here for you.” He gives Derek a quick kiss and looks around the room for clothes, finding a pair of sweats and a thin shirt.

Derek is pouting at him and he gets up to follow but Stiles pushes him away and looks at him sternly, “Stay here, Derek. I’ll be right back.”

He closes the door in Derek’s wounded face and makes a mental note to make it up to him later. He quickly uses the bathroom and brushes his teeth before making his way downstairs, the smell of bacon making his stomach rumble in appreciation.

His dad is reading the newspaper and biting into his eggs. Without looking up at him he says, “There you are. What took you so long?”

Stiles grabs a plate and piles bacon and eggs galore, doubling the amount of food he usually would. “I’m a teenage boy, dad. What do you think took me so long?”

He hears his dad choke and looks back at him, grinning, his dad wincing at his words, “I’m sorry I asked.”

Stiles sits across from him, shoving a whole slice of bacon in his mouth. He’s trying to eat as fast as he physically can so that he can get back to Derek as quickly as possible. His dad is watching him curiously, “Slow down there, son. You don’t want to make yourself sick.”

He stares at the overflowing pile of food on his place suspiciously, “Why are you so hungry all of a sudden?”

Stiles nervously chews his food and shrugs, “I was out in the woods without food for a whole day, I’m still recovering.”

His dad accepts his answer and nods, returning his focus to the paper. Stiles is halfway through his food when the doorbell rings, his father getting up to answer it. Stiles takes the opportunity to go back upstairs but stops dead in his tracks when he sees Derek in all his naked glory standing at the foot of the stairs. Stiles pushes at his chest and hisses, “Derek! My dad will be back any minute! Get back upstairs!”

Derek is unmoving and he raises an eyebrow at him as if to say, “make me”. Stiles can hear his dad coming back with a guest in tow and he grabs Derek’s hand and pushes him under the cloth covered table that is thankfully concealing him. Stiles assumes his previous position in his chair with Derek between his legs and smiles up at Scott and his dad unnaturally, pulling weird looks from them.

“Hey, Stiles. I just came to check up on you.” Scott is looking at him oddly but his dad seems used to his usual antics. He invites Scott to eat breakfast with them and they both dig in, talking about insignificant things while Stiles is practically hyperventilating in his seat. Stiles slides a couple of slices of bacon off his plate when no one is looking, and brings them under the table to feed Derek. He totally sees the irony of the situation, as if he’s sneaking pieces of food to the family pet under the table.

Derek eats the food from his hand and sucks the grease off of Stiles’ finger, the action bringing his dick to attention. Derek must notice because he’s freeing Stiles’ dick from his sweats and is licking at the head, bringing a shocked cry from his throat.

His father and Scott stop their conversation and look at him worriedly, “You okay?”

Scott asks the questions and brings his eyes to Stiles’ hands that are clenching his fork and knife tightly while Derek continues to lick up the length of his cock. Stiles tries to slow his breathing and forces a smile to his face, “I’m peachy. This bacon is just really good.”

Scott doesn’t seem convinced but he turns to Stiles’ dad, “Yeah my mom isn’t really seeing anyone right now.”

That’s why Stiles’ dad isn’t too concerned with Stiles at the moment, their talking about Mrs. McCall, which is kind of a weird thing to think about while your feral lover is sucking your dick while your dad and best friend are present.

Stiles has given up on eating and leans forwards onto his forearms, feigning interest in their conversation as Derek swallows him into his mouth, sucking greedily. It’s taking every part of Stiles’ self control not to whimper and he bites at the skin of his arm instead, shaking visibly with the effort. Derek swallows him down even further into his throat and hums, Stiles shuddering at the vibrations it brings.

“What was that noise?” His dad is looking around the room and Stiles starts humming to Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots, the song a perfect description of his current state of mind.

“Just humming my,” Derek swirls his tongue across his slit as he pulls up, “favorite song,” he grits out the last part.

Realization starts to dawn on Scott’s face and his eyes shoot downward, widening comically. He coughs loudly and looks at the clock on the wall, “When are you leaving for work, sir?”

Stiles’ dad looks at the clock and curses, “I just came home to get some breakfast in me but I have to get back to the station.”

He gets up from the table and gathers his things, looking between the two boys. “You behave yourselves and no going into the woods. Got it?”

They both nod hurriedly and let out a sigh of relief when he leaves. Scott turns to him and glares, “Please tell me I’m wrong and you’re not getting a bj from a certain werewolf.”

Stiles looks under the table and watches Derek who is still sucking at him, “Uh…”

“Dude, seriously? I’m still here!”

“You can leave anytime you know. No one is keeping you here against your will.”

“Whatever. I’ll see you later.” Scott gets up to leave and brings his eyes to Stiles neck and winces, “by the way, you have a massive hickey on your neck.”

Scott leaves a sputtering Stiles who brings a hand to his neck and soothes at the reddened skin. He groans because there is no way his dad didn’t notice, he’s just not sure why he didn’t question Stiles about it.

Derek deep throats him and his thoughts cloud over, his orgasm ripped from his body harshly as he comes down Derek’s throat. Derek is looking up at him smugly and crawls out from under the table, sitting beside Stiles and eating the remaining food with his hands.

-

**Need u 2 go 2 store . –dad**

**No problem.**

Stiles sighs and looks through his closet, trying to find some clothes that will fit Derek. He settles with some sweats that are baggy on himself but form fitting on Derek as well as a tight fitting Henley. They already showered and Stiles showed Derek how to bush his teeth which was as entertaining as he imagined it would be. Derek is looking down at the clothes blankly and rolls his eyes, “Stiles.”

Stiles grins, “Sorry. I’m the only one who gets to see you naked. All mine.” He brings Derek’s face to his and kisses him deeply, Derek eagerly returning the gesture. They kiss for several minutes before Stiles pulls away, breathing heavily.

He wasn’t about to let Derek out of his sight, so bringing Derek to the store was his only option. He locks the house up and leads Derek to his Jeep, Derek eyeing the hunk of metal wearily. Stiles notices his hesitation and takes his hand, “It’s okay. She’s super nice I swear.”

Derek narrows his eyes but follows Stiles to the Jeep, sitting in the front passenger seat. Stiles leans over and buckles Derek’s seatbelt before buckling his own. “Safety first.”

Derek raises his eyebrows, clearly judging him but Stiles brushes it off. He backs out of the driveway and goes the speed limit as he drives to the store, he isn’t about to get pulled over by one of his dad’s deputies with a strange man in his car.

Derek looks fascinated by the whole thing and Stiles feels his stomach flutter at the sight. Man, he was falling for him quickly.

When they pull up to the store, Derek eyes the people in the parking lot suspiciously. Stiles grasps his hand in his own and rubs his jaw soothingly, “I’m right here, Der. I got you.”

Derek’s eyes soften and he nuzzles his cheek into the crook of Stiles’ neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

Stiles warms at the gesture and pulls away gently, getting out of the car and opening the passenger side for Derek. Derek gets out and stays close to Stiles, holding his hand tightly. When they walk into the store, they get some inquisitive looks but Stiles chooses to ignore them. Stiles grabs a cart and leads them through the store, gathering up random food items. Derek stares widely at every aisle, taking the new experience in with awe.

Stiles spots red hair and back pedals but it’s already too late. “Stiles!”

Stiles paints a smile onto his face and greets the gorgeous specimen that is Lydia Martin. He had a slight crush on her up until recently, Derek being the one to blame. She’s never shown any interest in his existence but when her eyes wander over Derek appreciatively, he understands the sudden friendliness.

“Who’s your friend? I’ve never seen him before.” She smiles seductively at Derek, but he remains passive, looking at Lydia with disinterest.

She seems perturbed by his mood and frowns before looking down at their entangled fingers, understanding lighting up her eyes. “Oh, I get it. The pretty ones are always gay.”

“Uh, yeah.” Stiles doesn’t really know how to respond to that.

“I’ll see you at school,” she winks at them and saunters off.

Derek looks at Lydia’s retreating form and rolls his eyes, making Stiles laugh. “Yeah, she’s a bit much for some people.”

He spots some candy and picks up a package of chocolate peanut butter cups, opening it and offering the delicious treat to Derek. Derek takes it from his hand and sniffs at it, shrugging before popping it into his mouth. His eyes flutter closed and a loud moan leaves his mouth, grabbing the attention of a couple of bystanders nearby.

The sound brings shivers to Stiles’ skin and he bites his lip, “I take it you like it.”

Derek nods and licks the remaining chocolate off of his fingers, offering one for Stiles to lick at. Stiles sucks the digit into his mouth making Derek’s eyes dilate. Stiles comes back to himself when he sees a young child staring at them and pointing, “Mommy, what are they doing?”

Stiles reddens in embarrassment and shoves Derek forward to the coffee place at the front of the store in a hurry to get away. “If you like chocolate I wonder how you’ll feel about coffee.”

He leaves their cart to the side and looks over the menu, deciding on a mocha frap for Derek. The girl working looks bored, but she sits up when her eyes find Derek. Stiles sighs internally because he should’ve known that anyone with a heartbeat would find Derek attractive.

“Two grande mocha fraps, please.”

She nods and asks for their names. He tells her and she smiles widely, “It’s on the house.”

At least he gets free things out of all the ogling of his man. They wait to the side as she makes their drinks, Derek watching with interest. The girl must think he’s into her because she makes eyes at him and giggles. Once the drinks are made she brings them up and leans forward, “Call me, Derek.”

Derek sniffs the air and winces, pulling Stiles away in a rush to get away from the aroused girl. He grabs their cart and goes through the line to pay for their items. Thankfully the cashier is an old man who doesn’t seem to care for them one way or the other. When they get to the car, groceries placed securely in the back, Stiles urges Derek to take a sip of the sweet drink. When he does, Derek’s face twists in disgust and he hands the cup back to Stiles.

“That would be a negative then.” He looks down at the drink, noticing the smiley face and number next to Derek’s name, instructing him to call the Barista. Stiles ignores the jealousy stirring in his gut and drinks both coffees as he drives them home.

-

“You are quite the catch, Der.”

It’s a couple of hours later and all Stiles can think about is when Derek and he are finally going to have sex. The thought of Derek fucking him is getting more and more distracting, especially when Derek is dry humping him. Their heavy pants and loud moans are filling the otherwise silent room and Stiles thinks they may actually do the deed finally.

Right when they’re about to get naked, the door bell rings. Stiles releases an angry noise and smacks his hand against the sheets in sexual frustration. If Scott is interrupting them yet again, he’s going to rip him a new one.

He’s tempted to ignore the person at the door, but they won’t go away. “I’ll be back.”

He leaves a smirking Derek on his bed and winces as he walks down the stairs, his hard dick making things slightly uncomfortable. He cracks the door open, revealing a pretty blonde woman in her late twenties who is smiling at him. “Hi, are your parents home, sweetie?”

Stiles eyes her suspiciously, “Sorry, I’m not interested in hearing about Jesus.”

She barks out a laugh, “I’m not with the church, honey. I’m actually going around because a dangerous man is on the loose.”

She shows him a flyer, his stomach dropping at the picture of Derek who looks younger and he has his arm around a girl. They look similar so he assumes they’re related, a large smile on Derek’s face. He looks frighteningly normal.

Stiles tries to steady his breathing and shakes his head, “I’ve never seen him before. He doesn’t look dangerous to me though.”

The way she’s staring at him brings unpleasant goose bumps to the surface of his skin, “Trust me. He’s a monster.”

Stiles narrows his eyes, “Well, If that’s all.”

He makes to close the door but she sticks an arm out to stop him, “If you do see him, call this number.”

She hands him a card that reads, **Kate Argent** and a number that Stiles assumes is to her cell phone.

He nods his head slowly and smiles weakly at her, “Sure.”

She grins and walks away, leaving Stiles to freak the fuck out. He closes the door, making sure it’s locked and races up the stairs. Derek notices his distress and sits up, looking over his frame protectively.

Suddenly, his nostrils flare and he transforms to wolf form, growling at Stiles in a way he never has before. He looks pissed and his teeth are bared in warning. Stiles backs away slowly, “It’s just me, Derek. It’s okay.”

With one last snarl, Derek lunges at him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell trouble coming.... What do you think is going to happen? :0


	4. Welcome to the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi there's some violence in the beginning of the chapter, and of course angst and fluff. Enjoy. Btw everyone was pretty much like "Fuck Kate" in the last chapter, lol. I agree though, fuck Kate.

 

Derek body slams Stiles into the nearest wall, his head smacking against the solid plaster from the force of Derek’s momentum. Stiles’ head starts to pound and black dots fill his vision as he feels his limbs go limp. He’s almost positive he blacks out for a couple of seconds because when he comes to, Derek is rubbing his whole body with his face, going through the cycle of smelling him and then snarling. Stiles blinks slowly, trying to figure out the reason as to why Derek suddenly sees him as a threat.

“Derek,” Stiles says, his voice sounding dazed and confused. Derek is ignoring him, continuing to press Stiles into the wall. Derek is growling at him menacingly as he sniffs down his shoulder, to his arm to the paper card in his hand. He forcefully clamps down onto Stiles’ wrist, his deadly sharp nails piercing the tender flesh. Sparks of pain run through his whole body with the force of Derek’s hold and droplets of blood are beginning to stream down his arm.

Stiles drops the card onto the floor when the pain overwhelms him and Derek grabs it, the pressure from his nails digging deeper into Stiles’ arm making him cry out in agony, and rips the card apart with his razor sharp teeth.

Derek has never looked so inhuman before, not since the time Stiles first laid eyes on him when he had animal blood running down his body. His eyes are completely red and his face is scrunched up in what Stiles perceives as disgust. The snarls have grown louder and when Stiles lets out a terrified squeak, Derek turns his gaze to him, the anger burning behind them increasing with every passing second.

He thankfully releases Stiles’ wrist that’s now covered entirely in his blood. Stiles cradles his wrist to his chest, closing in on himself against the wall and blinking the painful tears out of his eyes. Derek wraps his hand around Stiles’ neck and squeezes so hard that Stiles can barely breathe as he struggles with little puffs of air inhaling and exhaling from his trembling lips.

Stiles tries to call out to him but the pressure on his windpipe keeps the words inside of his throat. He tries to lock eyes with Derek in hopes that he’ll realize that Stiles isn’t going to hurt him, but Derek doesn’t seem present. He has a distant look in his eyes as if he’s reliving a past memory. Stiles slumps against the wall, his body feels numb and the lack of oxygen is causing his vision to blur. His eyes flicker closed as he manages to whisper out one last time, “Derek.”

Suddenly the relentless hold on his throat disappears causing Stiles to fall roughly to the ground, though he can barely feel any pain at the moment. He manages to barely open his eyes and the last thing he sees is Derek’s human face, his eyes finally cleared looking straight at him in complete terror.

-

**_Holy fuck._ **

Stiles’ head is pounding and he feels as though he was just run over several times by a semi. He blinks into the dark room, once, twice before his eyes fully open. The first thing he notices is the excruciating pain he’s in. His entire arm is throbbing and his throat isn’t feeling much better. He slowly adjusts his position on the floor and rubs at his bruised throat, wincing at the tenderness. He tries to sit up but his vision starts to fade so he remains lying on the floor. His head feels fuzzy but the longer he’s awake the more coherent he feels.

His mind is slowly putting the pieces together as he remembers the events of the night. Derek losing control. Derek hurting him. Derek snapping at him like a beast, like a rabid animal.

**_He’s a monster._ **

Kate’s words echo in his mind and for a moment he lets himself wonder if she wasn’t lying. He pushes that thought immediately from his mind and gathers his thoughts. It wasn’t until Kate showed up that Derek lost his self control, it was like a Pavlovian response was wired into Derek’s brain. He remembers the way Derek ripped the card apart, as if it contained a toxic poison and he realizes that Derek must have smelled Kate on him and reacted the only way he knew how. Whoever this Kate person is, she must be, to put it lightly, bad news.

A small whimper brings him to the present and he whips his head, as painful as it feels, to the corner of his room. He has to squint to see through the dark, but what he finds simultaneously terrifies him and breaks his heart.

Derek is curled in the fetal position, staring at Stiles with wide eyes before he ducks his head in shame. Stiles relaxes slightly and licks his dry lips, trying to speak but coughing harshly instead. Derek flinches at the sound and squeezes his eyes tightly. Stiles tries once more to speak, “Derek,” it comes out hoarse and rough.

“Please look at me,” he inches towards Derek, crawling ever so slowly. It takes some effort on his part but when he finally reaches him, Derek opens his eyes, the sincere vulnerability shining through.

“Stiles,” it sounds like a desperate plea and Stiles can’t help but want to crawl into Derek’s arms and comfort him despite the fact that he’s the one who’s hurt.

Stiles brings a single finger to stroke Derek’s hand but he pulls back, staring at Stiles with scared eyes as if he doesn’t trust himself to ever touch Stiles again.

Stiles pulls back and looks down at his arm, the dried blood starting to flake. He rubs at the skin and hisses when he touches a deep cut left from Derek’s claws. Derek must notice his discomfort and says, “Stiles,” before hesitantly taking his hand, his eyes never leaving him. Derek closes his eyes in concentration and Stiles doesn’t understand what’s happening until black lines run up Derek’s arm in vein like patterns.

Stiles sighs at the immediate relief he feels as his pain leaves his body and enters into Derek. The cuts on his wrist start to heal until they disappear completely, the leftover blood being the only evidence as to what occurred just minutes before. Derek is panting deeply and his complexion has paled considerably, sweat collecting at his brow.

He removes his hand before tracing his fingers up to Stiles’ throat. Stiles flinches at the contact as Derek presses gently against the aching flesh, Derek’s frown deepening at his reaction. The black lines appear on his arm once again and his throat feels immensely better, the pain being replaced with soothing warmth.

His headache is gone now too and after several minutes, Stiles feels as good as new. Derek however, is still leeching pain from Stiles, his jaw clenched tightly as his entire body starts to tremble with the exertion.

“Derek, stop.” Stiles says, his voice now normal and pulls out of Derek’s reach. Derek looks as though he just ran ten miles or has come down with a serious case of the flu. He knows any logical person would end things with Derek because obviously the guy is dangerous has some baggage. Derek hurting him is absolutely not okay but Stiles knows he didn’t mean to. This Kate bitch is the one to blame.

He grabs Derek and uses his shoulder to bear Derek’s weight, throwing Derek’s arm over his back and grunting at the massive weight he takes on. He’s glad Derek was able to heal him because there’s no way he would have been able to carry him otherwise. He guides Derek to the bathroom and struggles to set Derek in the bathtub. He removes Derek’s clothing and Derek lets him, his eyes half lidded and cloudy.

He turns on the water, making sure it’s just the right temperature and removes his own clothing, settling in behind Derek, opening his legs to press Derek’s body against his chest while wrapping his arms around him. Derek leans into his embrace and exhales shakily, “I’m sorry, Stiles. Didn’t mean to.”

Stiles hides his face in Derek’s neck and inhales, Derek’s scent steadying his next words, “I know, Derek. I know.”

-

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, wrapped up in each other as if nothing could penetrate their love as long as they never let go. Once their hands started to prune and the water turned cold Stiles decided it was time to get out. Derek’s color has returned to his face and he looks more content than he was before. He sighs and reluctantly nudges Derek out of the bath, grabbing a towel and wiping his skin dry and once he’s done Derek does the same to him.

He wraps the towel around his waist, Derek choosing to go nude like usual and plans on spending the rest of the night in Derek’s arms and figuring out what the hell to do tomorrow. He walks back into his room with Derek close behind when he feels Derek stiffen, a figure sitting on his bed.

“Who are you?”

Stiles yelps, dropping his towel in the process and hides behind Derek to cover his nakedness. Surprisingly, Derek isn’t freaking out like he expected, instead a genuine smile spreads across his face. Stiles loses all thought at the sight but quickly rights himself and glares at the girl, “You’re the one who’s in my room, lady. Who the fuck are you?”

Seriously, he’s done with random women popping up today. Especially when he’s **_naked_**.

He grabs the towel and wraps it around his waist, grabbing Derek a pair of boxers at the same time. Once they’re covered he turns on the light to reveal a girl with long, dark hair. She’s attractive with bright eyes and a pretty smile. She looks familiar to him but he can’t seem to place her.

She chuckles before smirking, crossing her left leg over her right. “I’m Cora Hale.”

Stiles doesn’t recognize the name and he says sharply, “Well, Cora. I don’t know about you, but I was taught that it’s not polite to break into someone’s house.”

She rolls her eyes before turning to look at Derek, who’s been watching their interaction with great interest and says fondly, “Derek.”

Once his name leaves her lips, Derek throws himself at Cora and holds her tightly. Stiles can’t help the bitter jealousy that courses through his veins. She has to be Derek’s wolf girlfriend because she’s in his league, unlike Stiles. He looks away and smiles bitterly, “So are you the girlfriend?”

Cora barks out a laugh and Stiles resists the urge to glare, “Dude, I’m his sister.”

Stiles feels the jealousy fade away and embarrassment take its place, though he can’t deny the relief he feels at her words. That’s when it clicks and he realizes that she’s the girl in the picture with Derek that Kate showed him. “I’m Stiles, Derek’s…” he searches for the right word to use.

Cora finishes the sentence for him, “Mate.”

Stiles blanches at the word and scratches his head, suddenly uncomfortable. “How did you know?”

Cora gives him an oh-please look and says, “The fact that you’re both just free balling it from the shower kind of tipped me off. Plus, you reek of him.”

Stiles nods slowly, “So you’re a wolf too.”

“Obviously.”

Derek returns to Stiles’ side and hovers over him as if he’s protecting him. Cora looks between them, her face steeling, “I need to talk to you, Stiles. Alone.”

He knows it must be serious because her earlier joking manner is gone. Stiles narrows his eyes curiously but nods before turning to face Derek, “I’ll be right back.”

Derek looks hesitant but he must trust his sister because he lets Stiles and Cora pass without protest. Cora shuts the door behind her and follows Stiles down the stairs. Stiles grabs two glasses and fills them with water, hurriedly gulping down the contents when he realizes how thirsty he truly is.

Cora watches him with calculating eyes but leaves her glass untouched. “I could smell that bitch outside.”

“You mean Ka-,” Stiles starts to say her name but Cora shushes him.

“Don’t say her name. It could set Derek off, he might be listening.”

Stiles remembers what happened earlier and shivers, “Yeah, you’re right.”

She places her hand on his shoulder and her face softens, “What happened?”

Stiles debates with himself but decides that it’s for the best to just tell her everything with complete honesty. He relays the events to her and notices how her features harden when he mentions Kate but then she smiles sadly when he tells her about Derek taking his pain. It feels good to let everything out for once.

“He must really care about you,” she sighs and looks away, “Derek would never hurt you on purpose.”

He waits patiently for her to continue. She finally takes a sip of water and rubs her temples with her fingers, “She’s the true monster. Derek wasn’t always so mute before, you know.”

She locks eyes with him, “We were normal once. Well, as normal as werewolves can be. We lived in a beautiful house with our family, not a care in the world,” her eyes go cloudy before she blinks and shakes her head, “that was before her.”

“What happened?”

“She preyed on Derek when he was a teenager. Used his nativity against him, told him she loved him just so she could get close to our family.” Cora grips the table and Stiles can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine.

“She burned our entire family alive, excluding Derek, our sister Laura and I. We got our Uncle out but he’s basically a vegetable now.”

Stiles feels sick at the thought and resists the urge to vomit. Fuck, Kate is a sick bitch.

Cora continues, “Once that happened Derek completely lost it. He hid away in the woods and gave into his wolf side. The longer someone remains in that form the more they lose their humanity and Derek’s been that way for years,” she looks at him sharply, “that is until he met you.”

Stiles swallows down the lump in his throat, his mind racing at the information he’s been hit with. Things are becoming a lot more clear now, the way Derek is so protective over him, why he’s feral in the first place, they way he reacted to smelling Kate on him, how Derek is starting to understand him.

“Why would someone do that?” he can’t fathom what person in their right mind would not only kill, but burn an entire family alive.

“She’s a hunter. They kill our kind because we’re **monsters** ,” she sneers the word, “and yet they kill us and torture us when we haven’t so much as hurt a human.”

Stiles grows cold because the thought of Kate getting her hands on Derek frightens him to his core. Instead of crying like he wants to he puts on a brave face and says, “What do we do?”

She laughs humorously, “ ** _We_** do nothing. I’m going to kill the bitch and you need to keep an eye on Derek.”

Stiles wants to protest but he knows it won’t do any good, “Fine, I’ll keep him safe. I promise.”

-

Cora hugs Derek goodbye and even hugs Stiles as well, whispering “welcome to the family,” with a wink before leaving out the window. Why she couldn’t use the front door he couldn’t tell you. Must be a werewolf thing.

Exhaustion overtakes him and he crawls under the covers, raising an eyebrow when Derek doesn’t follow. Derek is staring at him like a deer in headlights and he walks over to the side of the bed before lying down on the floor. Stiles isn’t having any of that, especially after the things Cora told him. He pats the spot next to him on the bed and whines, “Derek, come here.”

Derek looks at him warily and Stiles leans down, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s face, “ ** _Please.”_**

That’s all it takes because Derek immediately gets on the bed and lays on his side but he still keeps his distance. Stiles has had enough of Kate ruining Derek’s life and he presses his body against Derek, closing the space between them.

Derek searches his eyes, his warm breath ghosting over Stiles’ lips, as if he wants to kiss him but is too afraid to. Stiles keeps his eyes open and gently presses his lips to Derek’s as if it’s the first time. Derek stiffens when Stiles darts his tongue into Derek’s mouth, their tongues touching briefly.

Derek moans at the contact and something inside him must snap because he cradles Stiles’ head and deepens the kiss. Stiles closes his eyes and just lets himself feel, the way Derek kisses him as if it’s the last thing time, the way he brings their bodies closer, rubbing their clothed cocks together and moaning, the way Derek nips at his throat and sucks the delicate flesh, the way he whispers his name over and over as he covers Stiles’ body with his own and thrusts against him.

They rock against each other with quickening breaths and filthy kisses as they come, shuddering with the force of it. Stiles feels so overwhelmed that a single tear falls from his eye before Derek sees it and licks it away, pressing one last lingering kiss to his mouth before cleaning them up and spooning him from behind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a little more light hearted, hopefully lol.


	5. It's okay to be Gay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and everything :) You guys rock.

 

Stiles woke to Derek staring at him, his eyes crinkling as he smiles at Stiles. Stiles is aware that he drools and sometimes snores when he sleeps, Scott has told him as much, but whereas Scott would usually look at him with mild disgust, Derek is looking at him fondly. Stiles smacks his lips together and yawns whilst looking over Derek’s shirtless body appreciatively. He still wonders how someone who looks like Derek ended up in his bed. Derek lifts the covers and looks down at Stiles’ morning wood, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Stiles lifts the covers even further to reveal Derek’s own erection, raising an eyebrow back at him. Derek smirks and pulls Stiles closer by grabbing his hips and lining their dicks together, rutting against him as he kisses him deeply, morning breath be damned. Stiles returns the kiss eagerly, pulling Derek’s body on top of his and traces the planes of his back. Derek nips at his bottom lip before pulling away, leaning up on an elbow to look down at Stiles with hungry eyes.

“Need you, Stiles.” Derek says and grabs the lube on the bedside table, pouring a generous amount in the palm of his hand before stroking Stiles’ dick. Stiles immediately groans at the contact, the cold feel of the lube contrasting with Derek’s warm hand deliciously.

Derek’s movements are hard and fast as he tries to get Stiles off as quickly as possible and Stiles is more than grateful for it. Though it has only been mere hours since Derek has last touched him, it feels like centuries to Stiles.

While he’s stroking him, Derek slips his cock between Stiles’ crack and rocks back and forth, his lip caught between his teeth as he concentrates on getting them both off. Stiles can’t help but imagine Derek fucking him, filling Stiles as he pounds into him and loses control as he claims what belongs to him. The thought mixed with Derek thumbing at the head of his dick rips his orgasm from him, his body arching off the bed and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream.

Derek covers his mouth with his own and their panting breaths mix together, his movements becoming frantic and disorganized. Stiles digs his fingernails into Derek’s back and scratches the delicate flesh, bringing forth a grunt from Derek’s throat. Stiles’ dick twitches at the sound and he whispers against Derek’s open mouth, “Fuck me, Derek.”

Derek’s previously closed eyes open and Stiles can’t get over how dark they look, the usual pale green replaced with flashes of red as Derek tries to contain his inner wolf. Stiles clenches his ass cheeks and licks a line up Derek’s chest to his throat, sucking a red mark into the skin. Derek’s muscles seize up and Stiles feels him come, Derek’s animalistic growl vibrating deeply in his chest.

Derek collapses on top of him and nuzzles his face into Stiles’ neck, his voice hoarse as he says, “Mine.”

Stiles can’t help but grin, the happiness of Derek’s reciprocated feelings bringing forth a euphoric high in his mind. He doesn’t remember having smiled so much in his entire life, especially after his mother passed away.

After a couple of minutes Derek’s weight takes a toll on his smaller frame and he pushes Derek gently, “You’re crushing some important organs.”

Derek rolls away and takes Stiles’ hand in his, tracing his thumb back and forth over the palm of his hand.

A knock startles them and Derek’s body tenses, his hold on Stiles’ hand tightening at the intrusion. Stiles’ pulse quickens and he tries to keeps his voice as normal as possible, “Yeah?”

The Sheriff’s stern voice sounds muffled through the door, “You have school in fifteen minutes!”

“Shit!” Stiles says, bringing forth a worried look from Derek. He completely forgot it was Monday.

“Are you okay in there?” his dad asks, opening the unlocked door just in time for Stiles to push Derek under the covers. It’s obvious someone is in the bed with him considering Derek’s massive frame and the Sheriff looks mystified, looking back and forth between Stiles and the lump in his bed.

“Who’s in your bed?” the Sheriff asks him slowly, his no bullshit tone in full effect.

Stiles tries to rack his brain for a reasonable explanation and picks the first name that comes to mind, “It’s Scott.”

The Sheriff sniffs the air around him and winces, “It smells like sex in here.”

Stiles is probably as red as a tomato at this point because his father is the last person he wants to talk about sex with. Stiles just shrugs and clears his throat, “Uh, yeah. Scott and I are sort of together.”

His father gives him a disbelieving look and crosses his arms over his chest, “Uh huh. Well tell **_Scott_** ,” he says pointedly to the lump under the sheets, “that he’s not allowed to spend the night on school nights.”

Stiles nods his head and smiles nervously, “Of course. Great.”

The Sheriff shakes his head and leaves the room before yelling out, “Oh and tell Scott to come downstairs after you clean up!”

**_Fuck._ **

-

Stiles hurriedly types a text to Scott,

**_SOS. Get over here NOW. Use the window._ **

He throws his phone onto the bed and runs to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth in record time. When he comes back to the room, Derek is staring at him curiously from the bed at the exact moment that Scott climbs through his window. Derek’s face begins to transform but when he realizes that it’s Scott he relaxes and shoots Scott a glare.

Scott puts his hands up to show that he’s harmless and slowly side steps the bed to get to Stiles. Scott looks around and asks, “What’s the big emergency?”

He then wrinkles his nose and squeezes his nostrils closed with his thumb and index finger, “And its times like this that I wish you were still a virgin.”

Okay, maybe it’s time for Stiles to invest in some air freshener.

“So…” Stiles says, widening his eyes and puffing out his bottom lip to mimic Scott’s puppy dog expression, “I need a favor.”

Scott steps back and narrows his eyes suspiciously, “What?”

Stiles takes a deep breath and rushes the words, “Ikindofneedyoutopretendwe’rehookingup.”

“All I heard was hooking up.”

Stiles winces as he says the words at a normal pace, “I told my dad that we’re together.”

Scott just stares at him.

“So that’s a yes right?” Stiles asks hopefully.

Scott looks up at the ceiling and lets out a breath, “Fine, but only because you covered for me and Allison last year and got shot by Mr. Argent.”

Mr. Argent was aiming for Scott after finding him and Allison in a compromising position and Stiles ended up in the middle of it with a bullet in his left ass cheek. He ended up bent over the desk at the vet’s office with Deaton’s fingers jammed in his ass to pull out the bullet. Scott owes him big time.

-

The Sheriff looks shocked at Scott’s appearance when they finally make their way downstairs. Stiles had insisted on giving them both sex hair to make it seem more believable and he’s clutching Scott’s hand tightly. Derek was not too happy at their closeness but he understood that Scott wasn’t trying to encroach on his territory. Stiles just hopes that Derek remains put for the day because he’s pretty sure his dad would shoot first and ask questions later if he saw a naked man in Stiles’ room.

“Take a seat.” He gestures to the two available chairs at the dining room table and looks them up and down, his eyes straying on their entangled hands.

“First and foremost, I want you boys to know that I’m okay with your relationship. I just don’t want to hear, see or smell anything. Got it?”

Scott looks horrified but Stiles grins and answers for them both, “No problem. I’ll tell Scott to keep it down next time.”

Scott gives him a dirty look and Stiles bites back a laugh. He’s having way too much fun with this. With all of the Allison sexapades he’s had to deal with in the past, Scott deserves a little pay back.

“What about Allison?” the Sheriff asks, disbelief coloring his voice.

Before Scott can answer Stiles replies yet again, “It’s an open relationship. I’m helping Scott experiment.”

The Sheriff looks as if he wants to question them further but decides against it. He lets out a resigned sigh, “Use protection.”

Scott remains silent and nods his head, looking as if he wishes that he was anywhere else.

Once the Sheriff finally leaves for work Scott punches Stiles in the shoulder, “Really? As if I’d be the screamer.”

“Sorry, dude.” Stiles says, but the laugh he lets out negates his words.

“He’s probably on the phone with my mom right now and when I get home there’s going to be pamphlets on my bed saying ‘it’s okay to be gay!”

Stiles shuts his whining up with his next sentence, “I was shot in the ass for you, Scott. In the ass!”

-

It was difficult for Stiles to leave Derek but he made sure Derek knew he was coming back. Of course they spent about five minutes making out before Scott had to forcefully tug them away from one another, but Stiles can’t help but worry. What if Kate comes to the house while they’re away? He makes a mental note to check on Derek during his lunch hour.

“You can let go of my hand now,” Scott says and rips his hand away from Stiles. He makes a face at the sweat on his hand, wiping it on Stiles’ shirt.

“You don’t need to play hard to get, Scott. I know I’m irresistible.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows and tries his best to makes his eyes look smoldering.

He must fail because Scott looks him over and purses his lips, “You’re not really my type.”

“Who’s your type then?” Allison’s soft voice accompanies her dimpled cheeks. Scott’s face immediately lights up at her appearance and he throws his arms around, whispering in her ear before bringing their lips together.

Stiles stares at their public display of affection, including about half of the student body and throws a hand to his chest in mock heartbreak when they finally pull back for air. “You told me I was the only one. How could you?”

Scott rolls his eyes at Stiles’ dramatics and Allison simply asks, “Do I want to know?”

-

The day goes by without a hitch except Stiles can’t get away on his lunch break to check on Derek. He chews on his pencil worriedly and watches the seconds tick by on the clock, readying himself to bolt the second the bell rings to signal the end of the school day. Once it rings, Stiles jumps out of his desk, pushing his way past students and accidentally steps on Jackson’s foot in the process.

“Get back here, Stilinski!”

The sound of Coach’s voice makes him groan and he reluctantly turns around, readying himself to face Coach’s wrath. Stiles stands in front of his desk and plays with the strap of his bag nervously. Coach takes a flask out of his desk with what Stiles assumes is hard liquor and takes a swig, “You’re first line for our game on Saturday. Practice is in five minutes. I better see your scrawny ass on the field.”

“But…”

Coach gives him a look, “I didn’t leave rehab to listen to your whining.”

Realizing that there’s no way for him to get out of going, he smiles tightly and nods.

-

“I’m sure Derek’s fine. He’s probably picking bugs out of his hair or swinging off of tree branches.”

Stiles looks at Scott unimpressed and pulls on his helmet, lacrosse stick in hand as he sits from the bench. It’s already been a half hour and he hasn’t played once. “Or he’s getting kidnapped by your girlfriend’s crazy aunt.”

Scott looks at Allison and Lydia who are watching from the stands, heads huddled together as they look at Scott and Jackson and says, “Or that.”

Danny runs up to them and grabs his water bottle. Just as he’s about to take a drink he gets a strange look on his face and nods behind them, “Who’s that guy watching us?”

Stiles whips his head around and panics when he realizes that it’s Derek. Derek is watching them with dark eyes accompanied with a pinched frown, but when he catches Stiles’ gaze he walks forward and Stiles is relieved that Derek is wearing clothes. Stiles stands up and grabs Derek’s arm when he reaches them, pulling him down to sit next to him on the bench. Derek leans forward to kiss him but Stiles pulls back resulting in the hurt expression on Derek’s face.

He doesn’t need rumors to spread and reach his father, especially after his earlier lie.

Danny looks Derek up and down curiously with a hint of appreciation and asks, “What’s your name?”

Derek’s frown remains in place and he glares at Danny in response. Stiles wraps his arm around Derek’s broad shoulders and gives him a pat, “He’s my cousin. Miguel.”

Danny doesn’t look convinced and Derek looks just as confused. Stiles is actually relieved for once when Coach walks up to them and interrupts. “I don’t remember a Miguel being on the team.”

“He’s not…” Stiles begins to say but Coach puts his hand up to shush him.

He looks Derek over in a calculated manner and grins, “I bet he could go up against the abomination. If they can have a thirty year old on their team then so can I.”

He blows his whistle, making Derek wince and ushers them onto the field, throwing Derek a stick and looking impressed at his fast reflexes when he catches it.

Jackson shoots daggers at Stiles and sneers before he purposefully bumps shoulder with him. “You shouldn’t have stepped on my foot. Payback’s a bitch.”

Stiles rubs at his shoulder and Derek focuses in on Stiles’ pain, letting out an angry growl as he watches Jackson’s retreating form. Stiles sees a flash of red in Derek’s eyes and his nails snap out as he unclenches his fist. This cannot be good.

Before Stiles can get to Derek, Coach blows the whistle and Jackson is running full speed towards Stiles, his intentions to harm him becoming clearer as he gets closer. Stiles braces himself for the imminent pain he’s about to endure but just as Jackson is about to pummel him, Derek shoots forward and slams Jackson to the ground effortlessly, letting out a threatening growl as he does so.

Jackson falls face first to the ground and Stiles can hear a crunch sound upon the impact. Derek smirks and walks towards Stiles, hovering beside him and shooting glares at anyone who dares to touch his mate.

Coach runs up and makes a face at the blood Jackson spits from his mouth. Jackson grabs his jaw and hisses at the contact, his chest heaving as he glowers at Derek. Derek meets his gaze head on and steps forward, ready to attack but Stiles grabs his hand and shakes his head.

“He did that on purpose!” Jackson yells and points at Derek. Coach doesn’t look the least bit sympathetic at the sight of Jackson’s blood and blows his whistle right in Jackson’s ear, “Rub some dirt in it and go change your tampon!”

Coach walks up to Derek and raises his hand in a high five but Derek stares at his hand and does nothing. Coach looks at Stiles, “You said this is your cousin?”

He looks between their grasped hands and raises his eyebrows. Stiles pulls his hand away and feels his skin flush but Coach just laughs and says, “I had a brief rendezvous with my cousin at my uncle’s wedding. Good times.”

Stiles doesn’t know what to say to that.

Coach stares at them as if in a daze before he snaps out of it and shakes his head, blowing his whistle and shouting that practice is over.

-

Derek refuses to let go of Stiles’ hand as he and Scott make their way to the locker room. The rest of the team is ahead of them except for Danny who accompanied Jackson to the nurse’s office. Scott looks around before whispering, “It’s probably not a good idea for him to be on the team.”

Stiles practically shrieks, “You think? We’ll be lucky if Jackson doesn’t sue. Plus the fact that there are fucking werewolf hunters after him.”

Stiles hasn’t heard from Cora since they last talked but he’s hoping she’s ripped Kate’s throat out. “Has Allison mentioned her aunt at all?”

Scott shakes his head, “No, but I’m going over there for dinner. I’ll let you know if she’s there.”

Stiles decides against taking a shower because he doesn’t think he has the willpower to keep his hands off of Derek when he’s naked and wet. He says a goodbye to Scott and Derek follows him to his jeep. He resists when Stiles tries to get him inside of it and crosses his arms over his chest and Stiles can’t help but notice how his biceps bulge when he does so.

He tears his eyes away from Derek’s muscles in time to notice the same flicker of hurt flash in his eyes as earlier. Stiles feels the guilt eat away at him and he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. Derek remains stiff and unresponsive but he eventually relents once Stiles whispers his apologies and kisses him out in the open.

They’re both so wrapped up in each other that neither one of them is aware of the pair of eyes watching from a distance.

  


 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll finally do the deed in the next chapter ;) Also I added Coach Finstock because he's hilarious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is all smut, so if that's your thing I hope you enjoy ;)

_Latex, SKYN (closest thing to wearing nothing), Non-latex, Natural Lamb, textured, ribbed, ultra thin._

Stiles is seriously overwhelmed at the moment. He wasn’t aware that there were so many various types of condoms available at the local drugstore, not that he and Derek needed condoms for protection because it was a little too late on that front. He drove to the drugstore after school with Derek to buy some more lube because his father was working the late shift tonight and he planned on utilizing every minute he was gone to his advantage. Especially since his father claimed he heard screams which honestly is a little dramatic, Stiles did not scream okay (maybe a little bit). If he did manage to be a little loud it’s only because Derek’s mouth and hands and basically his everything is god’s gift to mankind. Ever since Derek came into his life he has gone through bottles of lube in only a matter of a couple of days and they haven’t even had actual sex yet.

Derek picks up a box of condoms labeled XXL and scrunches his eyebrows together, clearly wondering what they’re even looking for. Stiles grabs the box from his hands and grins. “These are definitely your size big guy.”

He throws the condoms in their cart for times when they need quick clean up and bursts out laughing when he sees glow in the dark condoms. He pushes the box towards Derek and says, “Holy shit. We can totally role play and pretend we’re in Star Wars with our light saber dicks.”

A lady a few feet over gives him a disapproving look and leaves the aisle but Stiles notices the mini vibrator in her hand so he doesn’t take it personally, he’s the one who’s going to be having sex with his own personal Tarzan after all.

Derek takes the box and sniffs it, wrinkling his nose and giving Stiles a look that speaks volumes. Obviously he has no idea what the hell Stiles is talking about but that’s okay, Stiles plays on making him watch every Star Wars episode and movie ever made. Derek tosses it in the cart and hands Stiles a couple of bottles of oil based lube, even tossing in a chocolate flavored one making Stiles smirk at him. They have pina coloda flavored lube, black licorice flavor (who the fuck would buy that?) and even vegan flavored lube in stock. If there’s this much variety at a drugstore, Stiles is dying to go to a sex shop with Derek in the future.

They have about five boxes of condoms and six bottles of lube at this point so Stiles decides that they’re pretty much covered for the night and approaches the lady working the register.

When he sets the items onto the counter she gives him a look that says she is clearly judging him and Stiles really can’t blame her because it looks like he’s getting ready to have a wild orgy. Stiles’ cheeks go a little red when she lifts an eyebrow as she scans the glow in the dark condoms but Derek on the other hand couldn’t care less. He does glare at her when she scans the lube and winks at him.

“I love this stuff.”

Stiles relaxes when he realizes she’s not a conservative bigot and grins when she hands them the bags after they’ve paid yelling, “Have fun boys!”

Derek just rolls his eyes and Stiles laughs mischievously because he plans on Derek’s eyes rolling for an entirely different reason tonight.

-

Before Stiles even has a chance to unlock the front door, Derek corners him against it and latches onto Stiles’ throat, his hands roaming over every available inch of Stiles’ bare skin that he can find. His warm palm mixed with the wet, heat of his mouth leaves Stiles trembling from underneath him.

Stiles automatically tips his head back, giving Derek silent permission to practically maul his throat with his skillful mouth. Derek sucks, licks and nips for a full minute before he continues his path to more of Stiles’ pale skin, meticulous in making sure he doesn’t leave any of his flesh unmarked.

The drive back to the house was absolute torture and Stiles had half a mind to pull over onto the side of the road when Derek’s hand slid up his thigh, but he didn’t want their first time to be in his Jeep. He’s heard car sex isn’t really all that comfortable, despite the movie Titanic making it seem otherwise.

Stiles cradles the back of Derek’s head when he nips at a particularly sensitive spot, right above his bobbing throat, bringing forth a high pitched sigh from his lips. He can feel Derek’s hard cock against his groin, unconsciously canting his hips back and forth to seek some relief. When Derek finally unlatches his mouth from Stiles’ throat, his eyes glint in satisfaction as he surveys his work. Stiles is sure his skin is absolutely debauched with bruising discoloration but he can’t bring himself to care, his state of mind growing hazy as his eyes roam over Derek’s body.

Derek’s hair is soft and rumpled looking from Stiles’ fingers previously clutching at the strands, a few stray pieces hanging over the top of his forehead and into his eyes, shining the brightest emerald green that Stiles has ever seen. His pupils are dilated from the rush of hormones galloping through his blood and his eyelashes flutter against his high cheekbones every time he blinks. His cheeks are hollow where they meet his sharp jaw line that clenches intermittently as he staves off his wolf, fighting for control.

His lips are slick, red and swollen from abuse while puffs of air leave his mouth. Stiles’ eyes move lower to Derek’s heaving chest to the corded muscles through his shoulders and his bulging biceps that look even more pronounced with the tight, black shirt he’s wearing. Stiles tugs at the bottom of the shirt and meets Derek’s eyes, lifting the material up over his arms and the top of his head, his hair ruffling even further with the action. Stiles licks his lips at the sight of Derek’s exposed torso that flexes under his scrutiny and traces an invisible line with his fingertips down the sharp ridge of his muscles to the trail of hair that leads down to his cock straining against the front of his jeans.

Stiles looks up when Derek grunts deeply at his touch, his eyes following the movement of Derek’s throat that moves when he swallows. Stiles leans forward, his eyes lulled half shut as he brushes a kiss to Derek’s pulse point, feeling the vein pump against the skin of his open mouth. He inhales deeply, relishing in the musky scent of Derek’s flesh and then exhales shakily, Derek shivering at the feel of his warm breath ghosting over him.

Stiles chuckles, pulling away with a chaste kiss to Derek’s chest.

“Maybe we should take this inside?”

Derek’s eyes snap open and he bares his teeth, placing his hands under the backs of Stiles’ thighs and forcing his legs to wrap around Derek’s waist. Stiles lets out a tiny yelp in surprise and tightens his hold around Derek’s neck, narrowing his eyes at the smirk playing around Derek’s lips. Stiles bites lightly at the tip of Derek’s nose in retaliation and rocks against Derek, moaning when his clothed cock brushes against Derek’s bare skin.

Derek takes on Stiles’ weight as if he weighs close to nothing and effortlessly bounds up the stairs, kicking open Stiles’ door and grinning at Stiles’ shocked face when it practically falls off the hinges.

Stiles bites his bottom lip, his lips twitching into a smile.

“Well aren’t you eager.”

Derek closes the distance between them in reply, fastening their lips together, warm tuffs of air sweeping across Stiles’ face when he breathes out through his nose. Stiles flickers his tongue out to swipe against Derek’s closed lips and in response Derek opens his mouth, groaning when their tongues meet.

Their kiss turns heated and Stiles tilts his head back, their lips tangled together, noses brushing and teeth clashing as they fight to maintain contact. Stiles barely notices when Derek sets him down onto the bed, his legs hanging over the edge as Derek sits his hands on either side of him and lowers his knees to the floor, leaning forward and deepening the kiss.

Stiles’ head tilts, following the motion of Derek’s lips when he pulls back and their lips part, Stiles surging forward to claim his lips once more. Derek smiles into the kiss and gently places his hands to Stiles’ chest, pushing at him lightly. Stiles takes the hint and pulls away, his lips tingling with the loss of contact. Derek licks at his spit laden lips and flicks open the button of Stiles’ jeans, swiftly undoing the zipper. Stiles lifts his hips up when Derek pulls the jeans from his body along with his boxers, his cock that’s leaking profusely springing free. Stiles clumsily pulls his shirt over his head and grasps the tops of his thighs, his fingers digging into the skin.

Derek’s eyes dart between his face and his cock before he locks eyes with Stiles and sucks the head of his cock into the heat of his mouth. Stiles head sags back into his shoulders and his mouth gaps open in a silent O, the sight of Derek sucking him making his skin prickle with burning heat. Derek’s lips move across the slit, precome coating his cherry red lips before he tongues the slit, moaning at the taste.

Stiles’ dick jumps and he moans so loudly that he should be embarrassed. Derek smirks and circles his hand around the base, leaning forward and hollowing out his cheeks as he slides his mouth down his length in one quick motion. Stiles’ thighs quiver and his hands clench when his cock moves deeply down Derek’s throat, the sensation so pleasurable that it’s almost painful. Derek holds his position for a moment before he slides back up, his tongue twirling around Stiles’ cock as he does so.

Stiles’ hips buck up involuntarily to follow the heat of Derek’s mouth, but Derek ignores him, giving him teasing little licks as his eyes light up knowingly. Stiles whines low in his throat and bites so hard on his lower lip that his mouth fills with blood, the metallic taste flooding his taste buds.

When Derek presses a rough kiss to Stiles’ mouth, forcing him to release his stinging lip, he soothes the broken skin with his tongue, lapping at it lavishly, mimicking his previous motions with Stiles’ cock.

“ ** _Fuck,”_** Stiles whispers out, reaching a hand down to jerk himself off, Derek’s teasing driving him fucking insane.

Derek clicks his tongue at him and pushes his hand away briskly, sucking at Stiles’ balls while stroking Stiles quickly. Stiles feels the familiar rush of heat building in his lower stomach and his muscles tense as his climax builds. Derek sucks Stiles’ dick into his mouth harshly, moaning around him, forcing Stiles’ orgasm from his body.

His back arches and his eyes squeeze shut, dots prickling his vision as his muscles seize up before relaxing, Derek swallowing the spurts of come from Stiles. Stiles’ eyes are half lidded and heavy as he watches Derek press a single kiss to the head of his softening cock before palming the bulge at the front of his jeans.

Stiles hauls Derek up from under his arm pits and lies back with Derek on top of him, licking the shell of Derek’s ear and tracing his hands across the planes of his back.

“I need you inside me, Derek. **_Please_**.”

Derek’s eyes darken considerably and he lets out a guttural growl, quickly shedding the remainder of his clothing and flipping Stiles onto his front, leaning down to rub his face against the swell of his ass.

Stiles lifts his hips up and presents his ass to Derek, his cheek squished against his bedspread. Derek nuzzles his ass once more before he disappears completely, the floor boards creaking under his weight.

“What?” Stiles asks intelligently, looking over his shoulder to find Derek walking back into his room with bottles of lube in his hands. Right, that might be helpful.

Stiles grins and resumes his position, feeling Derek’s hands roam over his skin gently before spreading his cheeks apart, exposing Stiles intimately for his viewing pleasure. His hole clenches under Derek’s intense stare and Stiles can’t help but glance back, spotting the look of adoration gracing Derek’s face.

Stiles clears his throat, Derek’s eyes meeting his, the heated look he sends Stiles’ way making his dick jump excitedly. Stiles releases his gaze and closes his eyes shut, anticipating the first swipe of Derek’s tongue against his hole.

Stiles’ hips jerk forward when Derek circles his hole, alternating between little kitten licks and full blown lingering swipes of his tongue.

Stiles is vaguely aware of the various pitched moans leaving his lips, high squeaky cries when Derek sucks at the sensitive skin around his rim, quiet gasps when Derek fucks his tongue past a ring of muscle and low purrs when Derek hums against his skin as he licks sloppily at Stiles’ entrance.

Stiles could die happily at this very moment, knowing that Derek would be willing to eat him out for hours, but Stiles is an impatient little shit and he really just wants Derek’s dick inside of him, **_now_**.

Stiles uses all of his strength to pull his ass away from Derek’s gorgeous mouth and says, his voice raspy and deep, “Fuck me, Derek. I need you.”

A choked sound releases from Derek’s throat at Stiles’ words and he grabs the bottle of lube, coating his fingers before thumbing at Stiles’ rim. Stiles’ eyes flutter shut when Derek teasingly slips a thick finger inside of him, the intrusion making his hole clench. He swipes his tongue alongside his finger, opening Stiles up even more. When Stiles bucks his hips against Derek’s face, his orgasm building with his hardening cock, Derek slips in another digit, his slick fingers pumping in and out slowly.

Stiles’ lower body jerks suddenly when Derek’s fingers brush across his prostate, the spike of pleasure making his eyes roll. Derek assesses his reaction and scrapes the tops of his fingers against the same spot, Stiles’ echoing moans letting him know exactly how much he’s enjoying it.

When Derek finally adds a third finger, Stiles is rocking back and forth against Derek’s hand, desperate for more and by the time Derek adds a fourth, Stiles is practically sobbing against the bedspread, his skin covered in goose bumps from the contrast of his heated body with the cool air circling throughout the room.

Derek pumps his fingers, once, twice, before slipping out of Stiles and coating his cock generously with more lube. Stiles looks over his shoulder, eyes scanning Derek’s face. His eyes are wide and glazed over, his mouth plump and the corners wet from all the time he spent licking at Stiles’ hole.

His ass clenches and he lets out a soft sound, Derek’s eyes focusing on Stiles’ face, his lips lifting at the corners as he strokes his cock to full hardness. Stiles lowers his eyes and greedily licks his lips, staring unabashedly at the thickness of Derek’s cock. Nervous energy settles in the pit of his stomach when Derek drags the tip down Stiles’ crack and Derek meets his eyes, frowning slightly at Stiles’ nerves and settling his chest against Stiles’ back.

He presses deliberate kisses up Stiles’ spine before he reaches his lips, slotting their mouths together in a sweet kiss. When they break apart, Derek noses at the back of his neck, his breath warm as he whimpers out, “ ** _Stiles. I Love you._** ”

Stiles’ hear thumps loudly in his chest and his lips tremble, reaching a hand out behind him to rub his fingers down the side of Derek’s face. He smiles when Derek leans into the palm of his hand, kissing the tops of his fingertips.

“I love you, Derek.”

Derek flips Stiles around, gripping Stiles’ chin with one hand and using the other to guide the head of his cock into Stiles. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut, the first breach of Derek an entirely new feeling. Derek’s movements are slow and calculated, his lips peppering kisses across Stiles’ chest as he presses in, inch by inch.

Stiles’ thighs are wrapped tightly around Derek’s torso, the heels of his feet digging into Derek’s lower back to push him in even further. Derek’s fingers are clutching the sheets beside his head, his arms trembling at the torturously slow pace. When Derek’s hips finally press against the back of his ass, they both let out a relieved sigh simultaneously.

Derek holds himself still above Stiles, his eyes roaming across Stiles’ features and softening as he notices Stiles wince. It burns, he feels so full and tight that it’s almost unpleasant. Derek rotates his hips slightly, testing Stiles’ sensitivity as he pulls out halfway and then slowly pushes back in.

Stiles holds his breath, the feeling of Derek’s thrust helping to mask the pain he feels at being stretched. Stiles nods his head and cups Derek’s round ass into his hands, leaving half moons in his skin when Derek starts to thrust his hips up.

Derek lets out a growl when Stiles moans at a particularly deep thrust, his own hips lifting of their own volition to take Derek in as deep as he can go. Derek’s eyes are half lidded with pleasure, his mouth parting as he pants out and speeds up his movements.

“Harder,” Stiles gasps out, his voice breaking when Derek slides his hand across Stiles’ ribs before squeezing his hip, his fingers biting into the delicate skin as he snaps his hips forward relentlessly, pounding into Stiles at an inhuman pace.

Stiles cries out deeply, his head lulling to the side as he bites down on his forearm, muffling his quiet whimpers. Various sounds leave Derek’s mouth as he buries himself inside of Stiles, deep growls and choked out whines as he worships Stiles with his mouth. He leans over Stiles and flattens their palms together, their fingers entangling as Derek kisses any part of Stiles he can reach.

When the pressure building in his body becomes too much, Derek slides a hand between them, jerking Stiles off in rough, quick movements. When Derek thumbs at his tip, Stiles’ vision turns white, his back arching painfully off the bed and his toes curling as his brain is hit with a rush of endorphins.

Derek jerks him through it, his cock hitting his prostate at just the right angle. When Stiles comes to, Derek changes positions, lifting Stiles’ ankle over his shoulder and pounding into him mercilessly.

Stiles clenches his ass around Derek tightly when Derek sinks his teeth into his collarbone, feeling Derek’s body twitch and his warm come fill his ass. Derek’s hips slow before they stop completely, the air around them hot and humid.

They’re both wearing identical bliss expressions, Derek swiveling his hips to remove himself from Stiles. Stiles sighs in disappointment at the sudden empty feeling and pulls Derek to him by his shoulders, brushing his lips across Derek’s lazily.

Stiles smiles into the kiss and says, “I’ve never come so hard in my life. Fuck, that was amazing.”

Derek laughs softly and nods, “Amazing.”

 

 


End file.
